


stories untold

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Gen, Marper - Freeform, Trash trio, if you havent then why are you reading??, monty and harper are honoured the way they should be our cosmic adam and eve, nathan miller redemption, oneshots that all line up (does that count as oneshots then), princess mechanic redemption, the major death is obvious if youve seen the finale of s5, zaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: jordan green is given strict instructions from his father to wake only a few people before the rest. he's to do so once they reach the new planet and they are all to create a new plan to ensure peace and survival in a new world. they're to do better this time, to be the good guys.a series of oneshots that focus on the characters and their relationships with others. including scenes that'll probably never happen in the show but honestly should. (recommended that you read in order)





	1. the legacy they left behind

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a series where each chapter was it's own work, but i'm putting them together because it's easier tbh. if you've read it already, thank you. if not, thanks for reading for the first time!
> 
> chapter summary: the aftermath of monty and harper’s sacrifices

Murphy wakes after his cryo-sleep slumber to a new face but can tell almost instantly who he is. He smiles as he sits up, facing the new guy. 

“Monty and Harper's son, I presume. What are you, 20? 25? That means your old man has grey hair.” Murphy claps his hands together, having already thought of four grandpa jokes on the spot. “Where is he?”

Jordan doesn't say anything, his jaw clenching because he's only told five people but that already feels like too much, and he can't quite form those words anymore. 

Murphy's smirk slowly fades, realizing something he doesn't want to. He looks around. He can see Raven, Shaw, Clarke—with Madi clinging to her arm—and Bellamy, the few elites he calls his friends waking. But there are two people he doesn't see, and it chills him to the bone.

“How long have we been asleep, kid?” Murphy asks quietly, knees nearly buckling.

Jordan glances over at Clarke and Bellamy who nod their heads solemnly. “A hundred and twenty-five years.”

Murphy’s heart sinks as air escapes his lungs. “So your parents…?”

“Passed a while ago, put me in cryo with instructions to wake a few of you before everyone else.”

Emori's pod opens above Murphy's next. When he tells her the news, she cries into his shoulder, arms held tight around his torso. 

Raven walks up to the pair keeping a supportive hand on Emori's forearm while she uses the other arm to hug Murphy.

“He wanted you to know he's the reason you're alive,” Raven tells him. Murphy's brows furrow and she continues, “You passed out as he carried you to the ship. I voted to leave your ass,” she says with a side smile, hoping to lighten the mood even a little. “He said he wanted that to be held over your head for a while.”

Murphy chuckles softly, blinking away the tears as he mourns for his friend. 

Miller and Octavia wake next, and that's the last of the people for now. Bellamy and Octavia share an embrace, 125 years coming. Jordan knows there's some bad blood between them, but from his parents, he also knows the siblings will always love each other.

Jordan clears his throat as he walks up to Octavia. From the stories he'd been told, the Red Queen was someone to be feared. But she's not the Red Queen here. 

“Dad wanted me to tell you that farmers _can_ save the world. He said you'd know what that meant.”

Octavia's face hardens despite the tears brimming in her eyes. She nods once quickly. “I'm sorry,” she says hoarsely. “I wish they could've been here with us.”

Jordan looks down, whispering, “Yeah. Me too.”

The Green boy looks around at all these people—these people he'd heard so much about. Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are his godparents, he was told. They're the ones who are expected to protect him, and he thinks that's a pretty good choice. 

Raven Reyes is the smartest person in the universe—after Monty, of course. Zeke Shaw is nearly as smart as his girlfriend, and with his experience, he's proven to be very useful. Octavia Blake is a fighter with some rough edges, and even with her power hunger, she can help lead. 

John Murphy's got sarcasm for days with hidden smarts that make him invaluable. Emori kom Spacekru is a survivor and one of the kindest souls there are. Madi Griffin seems like she's only a girl, but she's got the brain of a dozen people, and the strategic knowledge to go with it. 

And last but not least, Nathan Miller is a knight, always loyal to his leader. And Jordan can't wait to get to really know these people.

“If I can have everyone's attention,” he says loudly enough for the group to hear. “Mom and Dad wanted you nine awake first because you'll be the ones that decide how we move forward. We'll be approaching home soon, but there's a message they wanted you to see first. Follow me.”

They're led to the control room by the boy who's a perfect mix of both his parents—kind and brilliant. 

The 100 are a family, and they just lost a brother and a sister. They aren't sure how they're going to survive now, but they know that when they do, they're going to spread the legend of Monty Green and Harper McIntyre, and how they saved the human race.


	2. breathe easy

Clarke holds Bellamy's wrist before he can walk away with the rest of the group following Jordan to the control room. She can't bear to watch Monty and Harper's message again, and she hopes Bellamy doesn't mind missing it either. 

It's been 125 years. She _needs_ to talk to him. 

Bellamy accepts this silently and hangs back with her until everyone else has left. “You okay?” he asks intelligently.

She looks down, a small smile on her lips. She remembers a time when she was able to talk to him about anything, be open with him about everything. But now it's like they're ghosts, just shells of the people they used to be.

“I'm sorry,” she says. Though it was over a century ago, it's just been a few days for them since Clarke left Bellamy behind in Polis to die.

He shakes his head, joking, “We're even now.”

Clarke doesn't like his answer. “No, Bellamy, please. No half-jokes, no stepping around it.” She stands up straighter, squaring her shoulders to show her seriousness. “I hurt you, and I'm sorry.”

He takes her hand in his, sitting her down on the bed he'd slept in so long. “I understand, Clarke. I hurt you, too. But if forgiveness is what you need, it's yours.”

Clarke chuckles softly, looking at their intertwined hands. “We need to stop doing this to each other. But for what it's worth, I forgive you, too.”

Bellamy takes a breath, debating whether or not to start this conversation. “You should know… Madi told me about the radio calls.”

Clarke sighs, shutting her eyes tightly in embarrassment. “That wasn’t for her to tell.”

“Why didn’t _you_? When I asked you how you’d survived alone, you could’ve said it. You had so many chances to tell me,” he says with so much emotion in his eyes, Clarke has to look away.

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty!” she exclaims, raising her voice only a little. She calms herself long enough to say, “I know you, okay? Leaving me behind has been eating you up this whole time, and no matter how many times I tell you that you had no choice, you’re still going to burden yourself with it.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow, realizing she’s right. She _does_ know him—better than anyone else on any planet. There was a time when he considered Clarke his second half, and he hoped he’d earned her to feel the same.

“Another thing,” she starts up again, “When you called Spacekru your family… that hurt me more than I can say. It made me feel like I wasn’t as important to you as you are to me. Like you didn’t lo—” she cuts herself off quickly, and the nearly-said words make Bellamy’s eyes widen momentarily.

“Are we saying everything we think now?” he asks almost smugly. “Okay. Yes, I’ll never get over leaving you because it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done next to mourning you. I thought you were dead for six years. Not cryo-sleep years—actually years where everything reminded me of you, and everyone walked around eggshells with the topic of you.

“None of us found leaving you easy. You were and still are so important to us all. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t part of this family. You are. Always.” 

She shakes her head, almost disbelieving. “You have a new family now. You have Spacekru and you have…” She sighs. _Echo._ He has Echo and Clarke will never have him the way Echo does.

Bellamy scoffs lightly, looking away and shaking his head. “I figured Raven would've told you,” he whispers. Clarke's brows furrow and he meets her eyes again. “Echo broke up with me.”

Obviously this is a surprise to her. He tells her that Echo had done it before they went to sleep, that she wanted a clean break when they woke because she knew he wasn't in the relationship anymore the second their ship hit the ground.

He inhales quickly to muster the courage of these next words because once they’re said, it’s a make or break for the rest of their relationship. “And I _do_ love you, Clarke. I’ve never stopped.”

Clarke gasps quietly, hearing what she’s wanted to for years. She says, being very specific because she doesn’t want any confusion, “I love you, Bellamy. I’m _in love_ with you. I have been for 132 years, it seems.”

Bellamy tries to hold back his grin, failing miserably. “You finally admit it, huh?” Clarke chuckles, fighting the urge to smack him in the shoulder. “For the record,” he continues, “I’m in love with you, too.”

“Oh, I know,” she lies cockily. In truth, she’d thought he did during their first year on the ground but never had the confirmation until this glorious moment. 

A weight has been lifted off their shoulders, and they can finally breathe easy. Finally, after years of pent of emotion and almost-confessions, they’ve finally said what they need to. 

“So… did we get it all out?” he asks, brown eyes meeting blue.

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, she just gives him that warm smile of hers that’s always melted his heart. “We should head over.” 

“So how ‘bout that Jordan kid?” Bellamy says as they step easily in sync.

She grins up at him as they walk the hallway to everyone else. “He has Monty’s eyes.”

“And Harper’s smile,” he returns. It’s then that he realizes he’s _still_ holding Clarke’s hand. He doesn’t pull it back. It feels good, natural. He notices that she smiles lightly when his thumb rubs over the back of her hand. “He seems like a good kid.”

“Harper and Monty raised him,” Clarke says, willing herself not to cry anymore, only happy thoughts. “Of course he’s a good kid.”


	3. and bob's your uncle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven finally gets a moment to mourn monty but the way it comes on makes her feel even worse. luckily for her, she’s always got her lieutenant by her side.

Raven doesn't think Jordan meant to say it—the words that broke her heart. 

He was spit-firing ideas about approaching a possible new civilization. Raven's realized after these last four days since she's been woken that Jordan talks really fast when he gets excited and onto something.

“I mean, think about it! These people would be from the early 2000s, so they've been on their own for the last 250 plus years and if there are still people down there, that means they've managed to live independently and off the land they have, probably with very limited resources when they got there so they must've made up their own because duh, obviously Earth sent the best scientists and geniuses to live on a new planet, so I'm guessing that if we go in there and offer them our new tech and your far superior brain and a little peace, we'd be able to get them on our side pretty quick, and boom! Bob's your uncle!” 

Jordan exclaims his last sentence with a big grin, and a hand raised, expecting a high five. He doesn't know where his father heard the expression from, but he knows that Dad said it often enough for Jordan to have added it to his own vocabulary.

After a beat passes and Raven doesn't return the high five, Jordan realizes that she's frozen. Her smile is gone, and her eyes look distant.

“Raven?” he asks softly in hope to get her attention again, wondering where her mind has gone.

Her eyelashes flutter as blinks rapidly, looking back to the young man with teary eyes. “I need a minute,” she says with no further explanation before walking out of the room as fast as her brace will take her.

Jordan sighs to himself, curious as to what had set his new friend off. He returns to his screen, hoping he'll be able to continue the recon without Raven's input for however long she needs.

Raven passes Shaw in the hallway to their designated dorm room. His brows furrow at the sight of her, noticing her upset and discomfort. Before he has a chance to say anything, she grabs his hand and tugs him in the opposite direction and to their room.

Once they're safe behind their door, Raven's bawling into Shaw's shoulder, arms so tight around his waist that he feels the air leave his lungs.

He's only seen her this distraught once before, and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. He's doing the only thing he can, running one hand up and down her back, and the other through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He thinks it might be best for her to let it out before he asks what happened.

It's a few good minutes of tears nearly soaking through his Henley before Raven's sniffles start to cease. Shaw pats his girlfriend's back a few more times for good measure. When she finally pulls back and wipes under her nose, Shaw's hand rests on her cheek.

“What is it, baby?”

Raven shakes her head, feeling as though another wave of emotion could overcome her at any moment. “He's just like him,” she whispers. 

Zeke says he doesn't understand and waits for Raven to recollect herself.

“Jordan,” she clarifies. “He's just like Monty. He got Monty's eyes, and brain, and _stupid_ expressions I didn't know I'd miss so much, but here I am crying because Jordan just said 'and Bob's your uncle.'” She laughs humourlessly, unable to just stand there crying anymore.

Raven talks about Monty for a while because Zeke asks, having not known the late Green very long. She talks about how smart he was, how kind he was, how he always boosted her confidence, that his favourite colour was green, that he treated his algae plants like children, and that he helped her walk after she'd lost most function in her leg.

It feels good to talk about him without being sad. Raven’s only known he's been gone four days, and they haven't had time to mourn yet. So this is good for her, and Zeke knows it.

“He used to call us the Science Bros,” she chuckles wetly. Zeke smiles at the thought of the pair calling themselves that.

She tells him that Jordan is like his father in so many ways, and this prompts the pilot to say, “Sounds like you've got a new Science Bro. He'll never replace Monty, Raven, no one can. But Jordan seems like he could live up to the title.”

Raven nods, looking down at her hands. He's right; no one could replace Monty. She needs to finish mourning for her friend, and in the meantime, she can look after his son and teach the kid everything she knows.

Jordan will be a great addition to their little family, and even with the loss of two others, Raven thinks this New Earth could be the beginning of a brighter future.


	4. king and lionheart

It's been two days since they've been woken. The ship is still circling the Two-Sun Earth—Raven and Jordan have been working on surveillance to see if the planet is inhabited. 

Nate is in an old dorm room far from the main control center, far from the rest of the crowd. He along with a few of his friends had been woken before everyone else. They are the selected few that Monty had chosen to plan how to move forward without the influence of hundreds of people's opinions.

He's crouched on a mattress that hasn't been slept in for hundreds of years. He's got his head in his hands, scratching at his scalp as if to rid himself of the intruding thoughts.

_I've failed them,_ he thinks. _Harper, Monty, Bryan, Bellamy, Clarke—I've betrayed all my friends._

The tears can't be controlled, and they start hitting the concrete floor in seconds. Nate wipes at his eyes in anger. He doesn't think he deserves to mourn them. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” he shouts to himself, thinking he was alone and that no one would hear across the whole ship.

Little did he know, Bellamy had gone out in search of him, wanting his input on their New World conversations.

Bellamy heard the scream and nearly walked away. But after everything they've been through, he can't leave the man alone because Bellamy knows his best friend is still in there.

“Miller,” Bellamy calls softly from the other side of the closed door.

Some shuffling is heard, then a low, “Yeah?”

“You alright?” he asks stupidly, but he has to anyway.

There's a quiet thud against the door, from what Bellamy assumes is Nate's forehead hitting the metal. Nate's not sure what it is that possesses him to do it, but he opens the door.

Bellamy’s face falls at the sight of Nate’s puffy eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks. Nate scoffs at the expression. 

“Don’t, Blake. I don’t deserve your sympathy,” he says with his eyes glued to the ground, too ashamed to face the man he once considered his best friend, the man he stood by through everything, the man he would’ve been proud to die beside in a battle.

Bellamy’s features harden as he says, “You _shouldn’t_. You did a lot of shitty things.”

He nods every-so-slightly. “I know,” he whispers.

“But you’re still my friend, Miller.” Nate looks up at this. “I don’t think you wanted to do everything you did down in that bunker. You’ve always been a good knight. Just never saw you standing beside someone like Blodreina. My best guess is survival instincts kicked in.”

Miller sighs, upset with himself for making Bellamy doubt him. “You don’t know what we had to do down there, Bellamy.”

Bellamy nods slowly, pursing his lips. Then he steps back into the hallway and sits against the wall, motioning for Miller to sit across from him against the opposite wall. “So tell me,” he invites him.

Nate walks over, dragging his heels before he practically flops against the ground. He explains how everything seemed like it would be okay in the bunker. They appeared to have enough food for a few years, and they could have always grown more vegetables if they needed. 

He spoke about the Dark Year, and how even now, no one wants to admit what they did to survive. He went into detail, and that’s when Bellamy began to understand everything they’d all gone through. It was why Wonkru was so strong down there—they’d all committed the worst of crimes down there to survive.

Nate’s quiet a beat before he says, “Did you know that Harper and I grew up together?”

Bellamy blinks at the subject change and shakes his head. Nate tells him that Harper’s dad was a doctor and that they lived across the hallway from the Millers.

“Harper, Bryan, and I were inseparable. Then I got locked up for stealing, and Harper for beating up a neighbour’s abusive husband,” Miller shakes his head with a small smile at the memory. “God, she was always strong. She stood up for what she believed in, and she was always good unless bad needed to be done. She was one of the good ones, y’know?”

Bellamy nods, knowing because he’d spent a year with her on the ground, and six years up in space. “When I first met her,” Bellamy begins, “I just thought she was good with a gun, but turned out to be one of my closest friends.”

“Yeah, she had a way of sneaking up on you. One day you barely know her, the next you’re plotting your escape in the skybox because you found out her dumbass got locked up, too.”

They laugh together at that, and Bellamy finds himself falling back easily into step with Miller. Even after all these years, he’s still got Miller’s back, and Miller’s got his. Always. They keep chatting, sharing several memories of the friend—no, the family member—they had both lost. 

Clarke finds the men after walking around the ship for ten minutes. She'd been looking for them a while after Bellamy had gone off after Miller.

“God, there you two are!” she exclaims, raising her arms and dropping them at her sides in exasperation. “We've all been waiting—”

She interrupted by Nate's arms held tightly around her shoulders. She's stunned at first, not understanding when they got back to a hugging relationship.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers lowly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Clarke's eyes look over at Bellamy, who nods—silent reassurance that this is _their_ Miller again.

Her arms slowly rise up to wrap around Nate's torso, and he sighs contentedly at the contact. The pair had been friends up in Alpha Station growing up as a couple of privileged kids. They'd remained close on the ground of their Earth. She thought she'd lost him after whatever happened to him in the bunker. 

Though the man holding her right now is not that man anymore. It's her friend. The same kid she grew up with and loved as a brother most of her life.

“It's okay,” she finally says.

He pulls back and shakes his head guiltily. “It's not,” he says, meeting her eyes. “But I'm working on making up for it.”

And that's enough.


	5. reminds me of when we were young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last few days have been hard on everyone, and emori is no different. after spending too long with a boy that reminds her too much of a lost friend, she takes a moment to herself to mourn.

Emori couldn’t stand in the same room as Jordan Green any longer. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the kid, in fact, she likes him very much based on the few short days she’s known him. 

The problem is Harper, and how every word, every move, every smile Jordan does is the exact same as his mother. Their mannerisms are the same. The sharpness at the beginning of every laugh is the same. The readiness to help anyone and everyone is the same. That boy is all Harper, and it breaks Emori’s heart.

She misses Harper a lot, and she didn’t expect it to bother her this much. She’d lost people before. But Harper was somehow different. She kind of crept up on Emori and made herself one of the most important people in the grounder’s life.

~

Harper approached her in the first few months in space. Emori was sitting at a window sill, staring down at the burning Earth with patches of charred land. Harper sat silently across the sill from her.

Emori didn’t say anything for a couple minutes, actually enjoying the company. Then she got curious. “Can I help you?”

Harper looked over and shook her head with a small smile. “You just looked lonely.” She didn’t say anything else, turning back to the window. They sat like that until Monty called that supper was ready.

~

“Teach me Trig!” Harper exclaimed one day when she spotted Emori sitting alone in the control room. 

The grounder eyed the other girl suspiciously like she did everyone else. “You already know Trig.”

Harper shook her head. “Not enough. I only know a few phrases to get by. I want to be fluent by the time we go home.”

 _Home?_ Had Harper really seen Emori as part of a _we_ that got to go home together once their time up there was done? The sentiment warmed her heart a little. It was what made her nod and agree to teach Harper every word she knew.

~

The girls had become quite contented around each other. Harper would go as far as to say she saw Emori as a sister. She’d never had one of those growing up, but she was glad to have this one.

Emori was comfortable enough with the blonde that she asked her to cut her hair. Harper knew it was a big ask because she’d never seen her friend without her bandana, and she was happy she got to be the one asked to help her with something like that.

~

Harper held Emori’s hand the first and only time she ever cried over John Murphy. 

It was the day after they’d finally broken up which had been a long time coming. Murphy was self-destructing and burning the bridges of each of his relationships with Spacekru. The final nail in his coffin was breaking it off with his long-time girlfriend.

Emori had spent the night in Raven’s room, and when she didn’t come out to have breakfast, Raven told Harper where to find their friend. Harper knocked softly on the door and found Emori practically catatonic on Raven’s bed. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette as she finally let the tears out.

Emori told her about the fight she and Murphy had had that made her finally walk away. It was after an hour of holding her shoulders tight and twirling her hair in her fingers that Harper finally got Emori to walk out with her and eat something.

~

Back to the present, Emori sits on her thin mattress, wiping the tears that fall at each thought of the friend she lost—the _sister_ she lost.

A little while later, Jordan knocks softly on Emori’s door, peeking his head through the door when she tells him to enter. “Hey,” he says, looking regretful. “I’m sorry if I said anything—”

Emori chuckles loud enough to cut off Jordan. She shakes her head and motions for him to walk in. He takes the chair by the dresser and plants it a couple feet in front of the brunette. 

He’d heard a lot of stories of this brave woman who was as strong as nails and nearly as smart as Raven. She was a close friend of Jordan’s parents, and they both spoke highly of her and their time together in the Go-Sci Ring.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she tells him quietly. “You may have your father’s head, but you’ve got your mom’s heart, through and through.”

Jordan smiles at the compliment. He knows how much he’s like his dad, and that’s always the first thing people see when they meet him. Though people haven’t really told him just how much he is like his mom—other than his dad, of course.

“You have her smile,” Emori says with teary eyes. “And her laugh, and her cheesy jokes, and her kind aura.” She sniffles lightly. “You’re so much like her, and I just really miss her.”

The Green boy nods at that, saying, “I miss her, too.” He takes in a deep breath to keep his emotions at bay. Then he says, “She really loved you. I mean, they both did, but Mom loved talking about you. She admired you a lot. She always told me how courageous you were and how much you grew up as a person right before her eyes. She told me that you were kind of closed off at first, but then you became her family.” 

Emori looks down, using her good hand to wipe at her eyes. Jordan’s not very good at talking to people given that he’s only ever interacted with two people his whole life until five days ago.

“Hey,” he says, pulling the chair a little closer and placing a hand on her forearm as a show of support. “I know you don’t know me very well, but I know a lot about you. I know how strong you are. And I know that my mom would want you to be okay, and learn to move on.”

She takes this moment to wrap her arms around Jordan’s shoulders, whispering a ‘thank you’ while she does. Jordan’s stunned by this at first, having only hugged his parents before. Also by what his parents had told him, Emori wasn’t exactly the hugging type. He held her anyway, patting her back lightly.

“Anytime,” he says.

When she pulls back, she smiles at him, saying, “See? You’re just like her.”


	6. we should just kiss like real people do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellamy and clarke decided to keep their relationship under wraps for as long as they have to figure out when to descend onto the new planet and how to survive once they get there. though a couple of their friends can’t help but notice the pull between the pair, and they just have to let them know how they feel about it.

“He and Echo broke up,” Clarke finally says after a half hour of silence between her and Raven in an otherwise empty control room. She’d walked in just looking for something to do, but Raven had told her that keeping her company was good enough for now.

Raven nods slowly, eyes still boring into the screen in front of her. “I know.”

It’s been six days since the group woke and Clarke still feels like she’s walking on eggshells around the woman she once called her best friend. She hopes she has the chance to mend that relationship. Raven’s always been so important to her, and she’d hate to know she’d lost that forever.

“He was surprised you didn't tell me.”

Raven glances quickly over at the blonde. “Didn't think it was my place to. But it all worked out?”

“Yeah, we're good again.” Raven looks up with that mischievous smirk of hers that means she knows something. 

Of course, she suspects that a little more than friendship had always been the case being her two best friends. Though they’re both blind to the feelings of the other, and she didn’t think they’d ever let themselves be that vulnerable as to admit what they feel. But from the small smile on Clarke’s face when she said ‘we’re good again’ makes Raven think they may have finally told each other the truth.

“Good,” she responds after a beat.

“Are _we_?” Clarke asks carefully. When the brunette looks over at her, she clarifies, “Good, Raven?”

The mechanic smiles softly and nods. “Always. I mean, once I got over the initial shock of you pointing a gun at me,” she says through a good-natured laugh, which Clarke returns. “I understood where you were coming from. You just wanted to protect your kid. I get it.”

Clarke nods gratefully as she stands to walk over to where Raven sits. Then she kisses her forehead and wraps her arms around her shoulders. Raven smiles widely, resting a hand on her friend’s forearm.

“I missed you,” Clarke says with her cheek lying on the top of Raven’s head.

“Of course, you did. I’m awesome.” Clarke chuckles as she flashes back to simpler times on the ground when she’d said something similar. “I missed you, too, Clarke.”

The blonde squeezes tighter before bidding goodbye, feeling lighter.

~

Murphy has been teasing Bellamy about Clarke for ten minutes. They’re in the common room because neither of them has anything to do. Bellamy thought he’d sit in there and stare out the windows at the Earth with two suns, but then Murphy walked in and started chatted about unrequited feelings.

Bellamy gives out a loud sigh in the middle of Murphy’s sentence, cutting him off with, “God, I miss Monty.”

Murphy’s left his jaw open, asking, “What, why?”

“Because then he could tell you to fuck off for me,” Bellamy replied with a side smirk.

Murphy lets out a mocking laugh. “Like he would ever say fuck. I have heard him say it once the whole time I've known him, and it was when he dropped one of his algae plants on the Ring.”

Bellamy smiles at the memory when Spacekru froze at the sound of the Green boy shouting such a word. Then Monty had picked back up the remains of the plant and continued on his work while everyone looked around at each other as if for confirmation they’d all heard the same thing.

Just then, Nate walks by the common room to find two of his friends laughing at something and decides that with nothing else to do, hanging out with these two is a good time filler. 

“Whatcha talking about?” he asks in lieu of a hello.

Bellamy talks the opportunity to deter Murphy from his first conversation piece and replies, “The number of times Monty ever swore.”

Miller chortles and says, “Never.”

“Nice try, Blake,” Murphy accuses. He turns to Miller and tells him, “We're talking about how completely in love with Clarke Bellamy is.”

“Oh, very,” Nate nods in agreement.

Bellamy guffaws, “Wow, Miller. You, too?”

“More like everyone who's ever met you two. You're like soul mates or something—always near each other and talking without words. Gets kind of gross if I'm being honest,” he teases with a repressed grin.

Bellamy blinks, looking between the two nodding men in front of him. “And _everyone_ thinks this?”

Murphy lightly smacks Bellamy’s chest with the back of his hand as he says, “Dude, I lived with you for six years in space. It took you four years to get over her when you thought she died. And even then it wasn’t _getting over_ her, you were just able to stay in a room after someone mentioned her name.”

Miller offers an argument next. “When we were at the dropship, one time you got so drunk off Jasper's wine that you spent half an hour describing in detail the colour of Clarke's eyes to twelve delinquents then spent the next half hour threatening them if they ever told her. “

“What? Why don't I remember this?”

“Because the threats worked and no one ever mentioned it again,” Miller deadpans.

Murphy nods, pointing at Bellamy. “Yeah, even then, you were whipped. I remember catching you staring at her at least a dozen times. I remember thinking, 'really, Blake? The princess?' But then she kind of became one of my few close friends, so I understood,” he finishes with a shrug.

Bellamy shakes his head as if to remind himself of the past while his friends laugh over more time they’d thought Bellamy was head over heels.

He'd always thought he had gradually fallen for Clarke Griffin. He knows for sure he loved her before she left after the war at Mount weather, in fact, he'd been planning to tell her as much until she was away into the forest to not be seen for the following three months. 

Though if what his friends were saying is true, then he's been in love with her since the beginning.

~

That night in Bellamy’s room, Clarke had snuck from her own after Madi fell asleep. She knocks lightly against the metal, and she’s instantly pulled in by the wrist, Bellamy’s lips meeting hers in greeting. 

“Hey,” he says softly against her cheek.

She smiles back at him, looking up into those eyes that used to drive her so crazy—and still do. “Hey,” she says in a low voice.

They spend a little while talking about their days, thinking of new ways to approach the ‘is there life on the new planet?’ question. 

"All our friends think we're dating, isn't that crazy?" Bellamy asks with a light chuckle, bringing Clarke between his thighs.

"They're out of their minds," she says as Bellamy tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and softly running his hand down her cheek.

"Completely," he whispers back, his breath tickling Clarke's lips as he closes the space between them. He pulls her atop him as he lies back on the mattress. The message is clear: time for words is over.

They’ll tell their friends about their relationship eventually. But for now, they have to focus on saving the human race. Also, they rather like having all this time alone with no one else to input but them, just the way it should be. Because they’re happy, and for once they’re safe, so they just want to revel in it a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have two more to write but it may never happen because it's been like eight months. but i do have a final chapter all ready to go. if enough people just want the end, i might post that without the other two. (i could always add them later) what do you guys think?


End file.
